kaoru y el forastero
by Jira Ryuka
Summary: AU mi version de este libro soy nueva en esta pag pido clemencia!y reviews .soy jirarudenu bajo la supervision de kaerii ryuka XDDDD cap 1 UP XD


Capitulo uno

¿cómo empezare? ¿qué puedo decir, o explicar, si cuanto anote estas páginas estará dirigido a mí mismo? Sin embargo por eso estoy acá. Para explicarme y entenderme pero no se como empezar. Como iniciar una lucha con la certeza de la derrota

según mi padre - el me impulso a venir- lo hermoso en la vida es la incertidumbre del futuro. Desconocer el mañana, explorar cada minuto llegando hasta el cual si fuera una nueva comarca. O ganada. Porque la duda lleva implícito el acicate de la aventura. Y si moverse a tientas puede producir angustia, siempre es mas vital eso que dar cada paso en una huella prefijada.

Tal vez en el fondo esta mañana mientras mi padre me acompañaba a la estación veía ya el inevitable fracaso de este intento. Peor: el fracaso era un hecho. no hacia falta el golpe, lo dramático, para subrayarlo. el fracaso era. Es

Cuando nos despedimos mi padre turbado no supo si darme un cálido abrazo o si tan solo estrecharme la mano , y opto por darme unas palmadas en la espalda sentí con el mío el nudo que le oprimía en la garganta tartamudeaba al hablar y mientras sus palabras se prevenían contra el frío de las noches y me aconsejaban poner el chal a los pies de la cama para abrigarme su mente se hallaba ocupada en otro problema. el problema. Y en su incapacidad para prestarme ayuda.

Débil inerte anciano casi: esa es la ultima imagen suya en mi retina una figura gris que se encogía, se encogía en tanto mi tren iba avanzando asía el poniente dejándolo atrás

Escribir mi vida suena un poco ridículo suena presuntuoso también a los 18 años y es en cierto modo como si quisiera matar sepultar a una parte de mi mismo aplastándola contra el papel ¿no es ese sin embargo el caso? ¿no e venido aquí con el único propósito de llenar esta libreta en paz la mansedumbre el silencio quieto del caserón que nos aloja? No de luchar no de esclarecer lo sucedido sino de consignarlo.

Si hay paz en torno diríace que hasta el viento penetra en puntillas por entre los arboles del parque. Paz. No escucho otro ruido que el rasguñar de el lápiz sobre el papel. O mi respiración o alguna hoja afuera.

...escribir, pensar, recorrer de nuevo esos días que giran en mi memoria igual que un remolino de angustia, felicidad, angustia, y luego angustia sola. Revivir no pensar reanudar los pasos remirar las imágenes

una voz fría que apenas llega a mi y que esta hecha de varias voces concretas: la de mi padre entre ellas, me susurra que revivir es descabellado vivir o mas bien sobrevivir es lo lógico intentarlo siquiera sin embargo yo no deseo lógica no deseo razón ni razones lo único que deseo es precisamente un absurdo.

Escribe... trata de poner en orden tus ideas

Ese fue el consejo que mi padre me dio cuando partí además m padre me rogó que pensara en dios eran dos cosas que solía hacer rezar, rezar y dejar que mi lápiz corriera libre sin intención de cuento ni ensayo ni de poema porque si para llegar a cualquier parte o a ninguna. Ver fascinado como iba brotando en parte de mi lápiz y en parte mi mente frases palabras ideas un mundo mío o yo era de el quizá

Anoche siguiendo la inercia de la niñez trate de refugiarme en dios de tratar de creer en el y pedirle que en el curso de este retiro me ayude a encontrar la sinceridad que he perdido no puede me sentía mintiendo mintiéndome de hablarte le abría gritado con rabia e impotencia ¡¡¡¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TE DOY! Demuéstrame que tu mundo no es todo un cruel disparate... o no mejor demuéstrame que en tu mundo cabe el disparate y no es solo una masa inerte de cordura...

No se si en realidad hay en mi una honda ira hacia el o si incluso eso la ira es un póster intento de creer; un juego de palabras para aferrarme a algún resto del naufragio

No, ¡la ira es autentica!.. no será tal vez contra esa divinidad que ha muerto para mi será contra el mundo contra la suerte... una especie de disco de fuego se agita en mi interior con la presión de algo que pugna por reventar

Hoy mi padre me aconseja "pensar en dios" me aconsejo tener calma ordenar mis ideas ¡¡Que lejos esta mi padre!

Apenas llegamos a casa de ejercicios nos distribuyeron estas libretas y en la primera reunión el padre nos aconsejo escribir en ellas nuestras vidas

Por cierto que solo las usaran si lo desean hay entera libertad a nadie le preguntare que izo con la suya y mucho menos pediré que me las muestren si alguien prefiere guardarla para otra cosa escribir para si mismo es dueño

Yo había triado un cuaderno pero la libreta limpia fragante me atrajo anotaría qui no un examen de consciencia desde luego ni una revaloración del pasado al estilo habitual en los retiros ya veo a mis compañeros poner "nací el tanto de tal mes..." y así sucesivamente todas sus tonterías sus pecados inocuos sus experiencias: " a los 14 años ley..." "e tenido malos pensamientos" o "una noche"

Lo envidio...

No quizás me gustaría poder envidiarlo renunciar a ser lo que soy y envidiarlo a una parte de mi le gustaría a la parte cobarde pero en verdad no espero eximirte en verdad lo único que temo es que el dolor pase y en su lugar venga... ¿que? ¿la vida diaria? ¿la nada? ¿ el paisaje sin relieve?...

/N.A: es un libro de Guillermo blanco el libro no me pertenece para quejas

o preguntas dejen reviews para que suba el próximo capitulo tengo q tener un mínimo de 5 reviews/


End file.
